vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kageroza Inaba
Summary Kageroza Inaba(因幡 影狼佐, Inaba Kagerōza) is the 7th seat of the 12th Division and half of Oko Yushima along with Nozomi Kujo, he is the mastermind behind the Reigai Uprising in order to obtain Nozomi and become whole again. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Kageroza Inaba Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mod-Soul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness, Expert Swordswoman, Afterimage Creation, Speed Enhancement with Shunpo, Expert Kido User, Healing, Paralysis, Attack Reflection (Can record an opponents attack or movements to use against them), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut slices of space), Attack Negation (Can cancel out enemy attacks), Duplication (Can clone himself), Extrasensory Perception, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami are capable of directly inflicting damage to the soul using their Zanpakuto), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Ichigo with his Hollow Mask, defeated both Rukia and Renji simultaneously) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with anime Ichigo, who has proven himself capable of dodging and outrunning lightning based attacks from Jin Kariya. Has also managed to keep up and dodge attacks from the likes of Kenpachi Zaraki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Ichigo, took hits from Genryusai) Stamina: Very high. Much weaker characters can continue to fight for days and can continue to fight with wounds that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans Range: Extended melee range, Several hundred meters with Kido, higher with Raiku Standard Equipment: His Zanpaktou, Raiku Intelligence: Very High (Was capable of launching a high level Kido with no incantation, gained the intelligence from Yushima and planned the Reigai Uprising) Weaknesses: N/A Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps *'Raiku:' In its sealed form, Inaba's Zanpakutō takes the form of a silver cane. The dark blue handle of the cane curves around to meet the shaft. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Raiku has the ability to manipulate space by twirling it. •'Spacial Manipulation:' Kageroza has the ability to create portals to the Dangai which can drag opponents into it. He can also record an opponents attack or movements to use against them or even Clone himself. •'Spacial Displacement:' Kageroza has the ability to use portals to relocate himself instantly with the appearance of freezing time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Space Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Soul Users Category:Shinigami Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Villains Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users